Jon Nieve
Este artículo refiere a un personaje de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Para el artículo del personaje de la serie de TV Game of Thrones, visita Jon Nieve. Lord Jon Nieve es el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche nº 998. Es hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark. Su lobo huargo, Fantasma, es albino y mudo. El emblema personal de Jon consiste en los colores de la Casa Stark invertidos, un lobo huargo de plata corriendo sobre fondo de cenizo.No existe una descripción de su emblema personal en los libros, pero George R. R. Martin comentó a la compañía Valyrian Steel que hicieran réplicas de la espada de Jon utilizando los colores de la Casa Stark invertidos en la placa que va con la espada. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Kit Harington como Jon Nieve ([[Game of Thrones)]] Jon es descrito como un muchacho con los rasgos propios de los Stark, complexión delgada, cara alargada, ojos color gris y pelo castaño oscuro.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 1, Bran. Jon creció como un norteño más, y adquirió de varias maneras los valores del honor, a los que intenta apelar incluso cuando se enfrenta a decisiones complejas y moralmente ambiguas. Idolatra a Lord Eddard, pero se siente frustrado por su negativa a nombrar o hablar de su madre. Tiene un punto de vista perceptivo y observador, mostrando valentía, ingenio y agilidad de pensamiento durante su tiempo en el Muro, llegando a ser un líder natural y en la Guardia de la Noche. Mientras vivía junto con los niños Stark, Jon dijo una vez que, como bastardo, "creció más rápido" que sus hermanos. La experiencia de madurar bajo una posición de hijo ilegítimo le hizo algo resentido, con un profundo deseo de probarse a sí mismo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 13, Tyrion. A pesar de su actitud sombría, tiene una estrecha relación fraternal con Arya, quien también entiende cómo se siente, al ser eclipsada. Jon se desenvuelve como un jinete experto y un buen espadachín, siendo entrenado con espadas "desde que empezó a caminar".Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 79, Jon. También se dice que Jon es mejor que su medio hermano Robb con la espada.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 5, Jon. Es partidario de la fe de los Antiguos Dioses.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 48, Jon. Más adelante, Jon descubre que al igual que su hermano Bran, es un cambiapieles, y por lo tanto puede tomar el control de Fantasma cada vez que abre su "tercer ojo". También, al igual que muchos otros personajes de la saga, de vez en cuando tiene sueños que parecen ser proféticos. Historia thumb|260px|Jon y Robb jugando con espadas de madera (Histories & Lore)La paternidad de Jon Nieve sigue siendo un misterio. Se cree que nació hacia el final de la Rebelión de Robert, un mes antes o después del saqueo de Desembarco del Rey. Al regresar de la guerra, Lord Eddard Stark llevó el bebé recién nacido a Invernalia, insistiendo en que creciera junto con el resto de la familia. Jon recibió la educación de un noble por el maestre Luwin junto al resto de hijos de Lord Eddard. Su presencia en Invernalia resultó ser una fuente de fricción entre Eddard y su esposa Catelyn, quien veía a Jon como un recordatorio constante de la infidelidad de su marido. Ella lo trataba con frialdad, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Su apariencia, la cual se asemeja a Eddard más que cualquiera de sus hijos legítimos, tensa más la relación entre él y su madrastra. Sin embargo, Eddard fue siempre "muy protector" con Jon, tratándolo como a un hijo más.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 19, Jon.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 45, Catelyn. No obstante, Jon siempre tuvo problemas con su bastardía, sintiéndose en ocasiones apartado, una de las razones que le llevarían a querer unirse a la Guardia. Creciendo como los dos hijos mayores, Jon desarrolló una amistosa rivalidad con Robb, con quien difiere tanto en apariencia como personalidad. Un día, se encontraban en pleno entretenimiento jugando con espadas de madera, gritando que eran personajes con nombres de grandes héroes. Jon en una ocasión proclamó ser el "Señor de Invernalia", lo que llevó a Robb responder rápidamente que él "no podría nunca ser el Señor de Invernalia", ya que nació bastardo. Este fue un golpe doloroso para Jon, pues quería llegar a serlo pero por su condición era algo imposible. De pequeño, su héroe favorito había sido el Joven Dragón, el niño rey que había conquistado Dorne a la edad de catorce años. Jon soñaba con llevar a sus hombres a la gloria, al igual que hizo el rey Daeron, y llevar el honor a su casa.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 35, Jon. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos thumb|260px|Jon encuentra a Fantasma by Magali Villeneuve©thumb|260px|Arya y Jon Nieve se despiden by Magali Villeneuve©thumb|260px|Jon pronuncia el juramento by Thrumugnyr©thumb|260px|Jon pelea contra el espectro by John McCambridge© Acompaña a su padre a la ejecución de un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. De camino a casa, encuentran una loba huargo muerta y a sus seis cachorros de lobo huargo; Jon se queda con el cachorro albino y le llama Fantasma.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 1, Bran. Su posición, tanto dentro como fuera de su familia, le hace desear unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Durante la visita del rey Robert Baratheon a Invernalia, Jon le pidió a su tío Benjen Stark ingresar en la Guardia. Su tío rechaza su propuesta, pero más adelante la acepta pues cuando Eddard parte a Desembarco del Rey para asumir como nueva Mano del Rey, Catelyn no desea quedarse en Invernalia con Jon. Jon procede a despedirse, primero de Bran a pesar de estar en coma, después de Robb, y finalmente de Arya, a quien le entrega un arma de tipo braavosi, bautizada con el nombre de Aguja. De camino al Muro les acompaña Tyrion Lannister, con quien Jon se encuentra a gusto y simpatiza debido a sus similitudes.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 13, Tyrion. Al principio, los otros reclutas en la Guardia rechazan a Jon por su pasado noble y su comportamiento distante propio de los Stark; sin embargo, acaba integrándose uniendo a los reclutas para hacer frente a su agresivo maestro de armas, Ser Alliser Thorne,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 19, Jon. y después, para proteger a un nuevo recluta, Samwell Tarly.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 26, Jon.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 41, Jon. A pesar de ello, Jon tiene problemas para adaptarse al estilo de vida de la Guardia, muy diferente de lo que había imaginado. Tras una conversación con el maestre Aemon en la cual le confiesa que él también tuvo deseos de dejar la Guardia de la Noche cuando estalló la Rebelión de Robert, Jon pretende desertar para ayudar a su hermano Robb al estallar la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, pero es detenido por sus amigos. Acaba dando prioridad a los votos que había jurado, y pasa a ser el mayordomo y escudero del Lord Comandante Mormont, quien comienza a entrenarle para el mando.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 48, Jon. Durante el ataque de un espectro en el Castillo Negro, Jon salva la vida del Lord Comandante y sufre quemaduras severas en su mano. Como gratitud, Mormont le regala la espada bastarda de acero valyrio Garra de la Casa Mormont. El Lord Comandante además hizo tallar la cabeza de un lobo huargo en el pomo en honor a la Casa Stark.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 60, Jon. El Lord Comandante organiza una gran expedición más allá del Muro para investigar lo que había sucedido con varios exploradores, desaparecidos sin dejar rastro, incluyendo al tío de Jon, Benjen Stark.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 70, Jon. Choque de Reyes thumb|260px|Jon e Ygritte se conocen by M.Luisa Giliberti© Durante el viaje hacia el Norte, la Guardia de la Noche descubre que Mance Rayder, el Rey-Más-Allá-del-Muro, estaba reuniendo a todos los salvajes, con la intención de mandar un gran ataque contra el Muro y los Siete Reinos. El grupo de Hermanos Juramentados se instala finalmente en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres, desde donde mandan varios destacamentos para investigar donde están los salvajes. Jon forma parte de uno de ellos, liderado por Qhorin Mediamano.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 43, Jon. Durante el camino, Jon libera a una mujer salvaje que había capturado, Ygritte, en lugar de matarla.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 51, Jon. El grupo en el que estaba Jon fue descubierto y perseguido más tarde por la banda de salvajes liderada por Casaca de Matraca.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 53, Jon. Antes de que les atraparan, Qhorin ordenó a Jon unirse a los salvajes para descubrir sus planes. Para ello, hizo que Jon le matara delante de ellos para legitimar su supuesto cambio de bando.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 69, Bran. Arriesgándose a ser condenado por romper su juramento, lo único que salvó a Jon fue el apoyo de Ygritte. Tormenta de Espadas thumb|260px|Orell el Águila ataca a Jon Nieve by Nacho Molina, FFG©thumb|260px|Jon en la Batalla del Castillo Negro by M.L. Giliberti©thumb|260px|Jon encuentra a Ygritte moribunda tras la batalla by zippo514©thumb|260px|Stannis hace una oferta a Jon Nieve ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Jon Nieve es elegido Lord Comandante ([[Game of Thrones)]]Jon se une a los salvajes y al enorme ejército que el Rey-Más-Allá-del-Muro había logrado formar. Allí Jon conoce a Mance Rayder y se entera de sus planes para invadir Poniente. Poco después de ello, Jon siente el sonido repentino de un batir de alas. Unas plumas azul grisáceo le cubrieron la vista al tiempo que unas garras afiladas se le hundían en el rostro. Las enormes alas le batían contra la cabeza, llegando a ver el pico, pero no le dio tiempo a protegerse con las manos ni a sacar un arma. Jon cayó de la montura y el águila seguía aferrada a su cara: le desgarraba la piel, aleteaba, graznaba, lanzaba picotazos. Ygritte lo protege con una daga de hueso en la mano ahuyentándola al tiempo que los ojos dorados del águila lo miraban con maldad fría. Jon se pregunta “¿Es que un pájaro puede odiar?”. Había matado al salvaje Orell, pero una parte de él vivía aún dentro del águila. Cuando le preguntan que pasó, Ygritte responde “Orell le ha intentado sacar un ojo”.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 15, Jon. Ante las dudas que tienen los salvajes sobre su conversión, Jon se ve "obligado" a convertirse en amante de Ygritte, de la que acaba enamorándose, lo que le lleva a dudar entre traicionarla o desertar de la Guardia de la Noche. Jon parte junto con Ygritte en una misión de avanzadilla en la que un grupo de salvajes al cargo de Styr que escalará el Muro, tras lo cual Jon escapa (gracias a la ayuda de Verano) y se reúne con sus compañeros de la Guardia en el Castillo Negro. Jon sobrevive a una herida en la pierna causada por una flecha que Ygritte le lanza mientras se escapaba y se entera que sus hermanos, Bran y Rickon, han sido asesinados por orden de Theon Greyjoy. Ayuda a Donal Noye a defender el Castillo Negro con la poca guarnición que queda en el Muro después de que la expedición de Mormont fuera dispersada por un ataque de los Otros y el Lord Comandante fuera asesinado. Jon prepara la defensa del Castillo Negro contra los salvajes junto a los que atravesó el Muro. Con dificultades, logran matar a todos los salvajes. Jon encuentra a Ygritte moribunda tras la refriega y ésta le despide con un "No sabes nada, Jon Nieve" antes de morir.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 55, Jon. Tras esta pequeña batalla, la Guardia de la Noche se prepara para recibir el grueso de las fuerzas de Mance Rayder, al otro lado del Muro. A pesar de las grandes adversidades, la Guardia consigue resistir varios asaltos de los salvajes al Muro hasta que llega por sorpresa Stannis Baratheon con refuerzos, lo que sería conocido como la Batalla del Castillo Negro. El ejército salvaje es derrotado y Mance Ryder capturado junto a su hijo recién nacido. Aunque varios de los enemigos que tenía Jon en la Guardia le acusaron de ser un "cambiacapas" durante el tiempo que estuvo con los salvajes, su actuación liderando la defensa del Muro y espiando a Mance le hizo ganar una gran popularidad entre sus compañeros. Jon fue liberado y, gracias a los esfuerzos de Samwell Tarly, fue elegido como el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche nº 998. Stannis le ofreció a Jon nombrarle Señor de Invernalia si le apoyaba como Rey legítimo, pero Jon rechazó la propuesta. Festín de Cuervos Jon ejerce como Lord Comandante y envía a Samwell Tarly a Antigua con el maestre Aemon, Elí y el hijo de Mance Rayder. Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 5, Samwell. Danza de Dragones thumb|260px|Jon ejecuta a Janos Slynt ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Jon Nieve propone a Tormund una alianza ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|258px|Jon con Melisandre y Mance Rayder by Lukasz Jaskolski©thumb|260px|Jon es traicionado por la Guardia de la Noche by Joshua Cairós, FFG©Poco a poco va creciendo la posición de líder de Jon. Se instala en los aposentos de Donal Noye, a raíz de la muerte del herrero. Jon está siendo continuamente acosado, en mayor parte por hombres de Stannis, que han fijado su residencia en el Castillo Negro y el Fuerte de la Noche gracias a su ayuda contra el asalto de los Salvajes. Cuando Jon ordena a Janos Slynt guarnecer uno de los castillos abandonados a lo largo del Muro, Janos se niega y es decapitado por Jon por insubordinación, utilizando a Garra para ejecutar él mismo la sentencia.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 7, Jon. Jon sigue disgustando a sus compañeros de la Guardia de la Noche enviando a Val para tratar con Tormund Matagigantes. Esto se traduce en una frágil alianza entre la Guardia de la Noche y los salvajes. Jon instala a los salvajes en el Muro y les da la oportunidad a los guerreros para proteger el Muro de los Otros. A medida que los salvajes se mobilizan, Mance Rayder es entregado a las llamas por Melisandre.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 10, Jon. Más tarde se reveló, sin embargo, que el hombre quemado era en realidad Casaca de Matraca bajo un encantamiento creado por Melisandre.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 31, Melisandre. Mance es enviado por Jon para rescatar a su hermana Arya de Ramsay Bolton, siendo inconscientes de que en realidad se trata de Jeyne Poole. Con Stannis a punto de marchar sobre Bosquespeso, Jon le aconseja que busque la ayuda de los Clanes de las Montañas del Norte. Siguiendo el consejo de Jon, Stannis es capaz de asegurar la lealtad de los clanes, en gran medida aumentando sus huestes. Poco después de que Stannis capturáse Bosquespeso, llega la noticia del inminente matrimonio entre Ramsay Bolton y "Arya Stark". Stannis marcha inmediatamente hacia Invernalia, el lugar elegido para el matrimonio, para hacer frente a las fuerzas de la Casa Bolton. Melisandre le dice a Jon que ve en sus llamas a una niña montando un caballo moribundo hacia el Castillo Negro, estando Jon convencido de que Arya escapó de los Bolton, pero la chica resulta ser Alys Karstark. Melisandre también le dice que ella lo ve rodeado de cuchillos en la oscuridad, pero Jon desconfía de la sacerdotisa roja. Semanas después de que Stannis prosiguiera el camino a Invernalia, Jon recibe una carta de Ramsay titulada "Bastardo", donde afirma que Stannis ha sido derrotado y Mance Rayder capturado. Exige la lealtad de Jon a la Casa Bolton a cambio de su supervivencia y la de sus hombres.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 69, Jon. Jon responde a esta carta planeando una nueva marcha con la intención de cargar contra Ramsay. No ordena a la Guardia de la Noche luchar con él, pero pide a los salvajes y a sus hermanos negros por igual que se le unan por propia voluntad. La decisión de Jon, que en principio viola el juramento de la Guardia, causa un gran descontento dentro de los hombres de mayor liderazgo en la Guardia, conduciendo al asesinato de Ser Patrek, y siendo el propio Jon apuñalado varias veces por Bowen Marsh y otros hermanos negros, que lo ataca con lágrimas en los ojos mientras murmura "por la Guardia". Su estado es desconocido. Familia Citas :"Cuanto más se da un rey, más se quiere. Estamos caminando sobre un puente de hielo con un abismo a cada lado. Complacer a un rey es lo suficientemente difícil. Complacer a dos es casi imposible." - Jon a Samwell Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 7, Jon. :"No me preguntes por Jon... Él es mi sangre y eso es todo lo que debe saberse." - Eddard Stark a Catelyn Tully Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 6, Catelyn. :"Sí. Puedo verlo. Tienes más del norte en tu interior que tus hermanos." - Tyrion Lannister Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 5, Jon. :"Nadie ha visto o escuchado algo de Arya desde que a padre lo decapitaran. ¿Por qué te engañas a ti mismo? Arya se ha ido, lo mismo que Bran y Rickon, y Sansa irá por el mismo camino cuando tenga un hijo con el enano.. Jon es el único hermano que me queda. Si muriera sin descendencia, quisiera que me sucediera como Rey en el Norte." - Robb Stark Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 45, Catelyn. :"El don era fuerte en Nieve, pero no había recibido entrenamiento y aún se debatía contra su naturaleza en lugar de enorgullecerse de ella." - Varamyr Danza de Dragones, Prólogo. Galería Jon_Nieve_by_Elia_Mervi©.jpeg|Elia Mervi© Lord_Commander_of_the_night's_watch_by_Javier_Bahamonde©.jpg|Javier Bahamonde© Jon_Nieve_by_Tiziano_Baracchi,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Tiziano Baracchi, FFG© Jon and Ghost by quickreaver©.JPG|~quickreaver© Jon Snow by Rene Aigner©.jpg|Rene Aigner© Jon Snow by Michael Komarck©.jpg|Michael Komarck© Jon Snow beyond the Wall by Evolvana©.jpg|Evolvana© Jon Nieve by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Jon Nieve by Enife©.jpg|Enife© Jon Nieve by Magali Villeneuve, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve, FFG© You were right, I truly know nothing by Dennis Maznev©.jpg|Dennis Maznev© Jon Nieve by Duhita Das©.jpg|Duhita Das© Jon Nieve by Anja Dalisa©.jpg|Anja Dalisa© Jon Nieve by Thrumugnyr©.jpg|Thrumugnyr© Betrayal_at_the_wall_by_JB_Casacop,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|JB Casacop, FFG© Jon_Snow_2_by_Michael_Komarck©.jpg|Michael Komarck© We_are_the_watcher_on_the_walls_by_zippo514©.jpg|zippo514© Jon and Tyrion by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Jon Snow by Natascha Röösli, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Natascha Röösli© Jon_Nieve_y_Fantasma_by_Elia_Mervi©.jpg|Elia Mervi© Jon Snow by Jortagul©.jpg|Jortagul© Jon Nieve by Nawia©.jpg|Nawia© Jon Snow by Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Jon Nieve by Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Jon Snow by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Jon Snow 2 by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Referencias N Categoría:Personajes de Poniente N Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego N Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia de la Noche N N Categoría:Cambiapieles